


Jealousy

by dudeandduchess



Series: Gravitation [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: Grav·i·ta·tionˌɡravəˈtāSH(ə)n/noun- movement toward or attraction to something.Oikawa Tōru knew that he'd found the love of his life in her; he wanted nothing but to make her happy but ended up almost snuffing her flame out, instead. He loved her, maybe a little too much, yet he still singlehandedly destroyed the best thing to ever happen in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! I want to thank everyone for reading this. As always, comments and suggestions are welcome.

“Ne, (y/n), are you sure that your family won’t mind me being there?” Oikawa, fidgeting with the strap of his gym bag, asked quietly—almost hesitantly.

From beside him, his girlfriend rolled her eyes and sighed heavily—as if she was fed up with him asking the same question incessantly. “Tōru, _chichiue_ told me to bring you along; besides, you’re finally going to meet my siblings as well as _hahaue_ after three months of us being together.”

“Why didn’t I meet them before that?” Oikawa pouted, his tone taking on something akin to a whine, which made (y/n) reach up and pinch his right cheek.

She took her hand away and smiled smugly at the red mark that she left on his skin before consoling him, “I told you, _hahaue_ was in Hong Kong visiting her stores there, Akira-nii-chan was in Tokyo because he still had conferences to attend, Hachi-nii-chan was in Tokyo as well to get away from the _omiai_ s that _hahaue_ set up for him, and Mizuki-nee-chan was busy with wedding preparations in Kyōto. So, don’t be a baby—they want to meet you, they’re just busy.”

Ever the pacifier, (y/n)’s words seemed to have eased Oikawa’s thoughts and the setter seemed to relax as he walked towards the familiar house that was currently lit up by paper lanterns. Loud, raucous laughter could be heard beyond the walls of the compound and Oikawa stopped in his tracks when he heard people asking of his girlfriend’s whereabouts.

It was as if someone had gripped the brunet by the neck while simultaneously punching him in the stomach over and over; it wasn’t like him to be nervous, but he couldn’t help but feel it gnawing at him from the inside.

“Tōru? _Daijobu_?” His girlfriend laid a hand on his arm and frowned when she felt that he was cold. “Oh, Tōru.”

(Y/n) immediately clasped her boyfriend’s clammy hands in her own and lifted them up to her lips to press light kisses along his knuckles. Oikawa opened his mouth and asked, “What if they don’t like me?”

“Are you kidding me? _Chichiue_ likes you—a little too much, though he mentioned that we shouldn’t be very affectionate around him—so I’m sure that the rest of my family will, too,” (y/n) reassured promptly, lifting herself up on her toes and pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s lips.

When they broke apart, both of them wore matching blushes on their faces—(y/n)’s much redder than Oikawa’s. “Come on.”

*** 

Nothing could have prepared Oikawa from the onslaught that greeted him when he entered his girlfriend’s residence; immediately, an arm was slung around his neck and he was pinned down with an icy glare from a bespectacled man that stood a few inches taller than him. He looked at the other man who had an arm around him and internally groaned when he saw that they looked incredibly alike, save for the glasses; both had light strawberry blond hair and the same hazel eyes.

“You must be Oikawa- _kun_ , I’m Hachirou, (y/n)’s most handsome brother; that’s Akira-nii-san, he’s a doctor,” Hachirou piped up, his enthusiasm coloring his tone as he pulled Oikawa away from his girlfriend.

“Hachiko-nii-san!” Hachirou stopped walking and turned to look at his youngest sister with a pout on his face.

  
“ _Eh_ , _imouto_ , I’m not a dog!” the man clinging on to Oikawa whined, letting go of the setter in favor of running towards his sister and wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug that the latter clearly did not appreciate.

“They’re always like this,” Oikawa jumped at the deep voice that cut into his reverie. He looked up at (y/n)’s eldest brother and licked his suddenly dry lips; he looked so stern—so scary. “You better get used to it if you’re going to stay around; and you better take care of my _imouto_.”

 _Was that my heart jumping out of my chest and running away in fear? Yeah, that must be it._ Oikawa thought, his mouth going dry at Akira’s words. _So scary!_

“I want nothing but happiness for her, Akira- _san_ ,” the brunet stated bravely, standing straighter to show his courage that was quickly fleeting under the strawberry blond man’s stern gaze.

“Good,” Akira answered curtly, and then added, “If I see her shed one tear over you, I won’t hesitate to kidnap and perform a lobotomy on y-.”

The man couldn’t even finish his words, for he was tackled from the side by both (y/n) and Hachirou who looked to be fighting; (y/n) pushing her brother away by his face and the latter trying to trap his sister in another bear hug. Silence hung heavily in the air, as if a gun was fired and someone declared a robbery, but it was broken by a shrill scream—that akin to a banshee singing.

“Hachirou!” Hachirou’s name was so strung out that Oikawa heard it as an entire wavelength of sound instead of the three syllables that it was.  
  
“ _Nee-chan_!” The aforementioned seemed to cower in his place beneath his siblings, going as far as to shield his face with his hands and press his forehead to the ground in a makeshift _seiza_ position. “ _Ah! Gomen, nee-chan! Gomen!”_

“What do you think you were doing!? You knew that-” Just like that, everyone within hearing distance turned away from the spectacle where a lithe, golden blonde haired woman stood over her siblings—arms akimbo— and prattled away at the speed of light, too quick for even Oikawa to make out.

After what seemed like hours instead of seconds, silence reigned down on the four siblings and the three down on the ground looked at each other before laughing simultaneously.

“And who’s this?” The woman he assumed to be Mizuki (L/N) turned to him, her arms falling limp to her sides as her expression melted seamlessly from irritation into one of utter hospitability. 

“ _Nee-chan_ -” (y/n) spoke, pushing herself off the ground—using Hachirou’s head to propel herself up— only to be cut off by her sister.

“Are you my _imouto_ ’s boyfriend?” The blonde all but screeched, dashing forward and clasping one of Oikawa’s hands in both her own. “We all thought that she was going to end up alone; thank you; she was just waiting for you to come along, like how I waited for my beloved Hayato- _kun_.” 

Oikawa didn’t know what surprised him more: (y/n)’s sister grabbing his hand and thanking him as if him liking (y/n) was a miracle in itself, or (y/n) stepping up and lightly slapping her sister’s hands away from his own; either way, he didn’t know how to react, so he just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“ _Nee-chan_ , I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off Tōru,” his girlfriend murmured, her eyes staring directly at her sister’s and her lips set into a thin line that clearly showed displeasure.

He didn’t want to get ahead of himself, but did he just detect jealousy in (y/n)’s tone? The thought made him smile, albeit smugly; It was the first time that he’d seen his girlfriend exhibit any kind of jealousy and it made him happy to know that his girlfriend cared enough about him to get jealous of others touching him. He didn’t even want to know what she would do if some other, unfortunate, girl started flirting with him—and he was torn if he wanted to find out what would happen or not.

With a sly smile, Mizuki turned to her brothers before fishing something from her jeans’ pocket and handed the item over to her brothers who both had smug expressions on their faces.

***

“Ne, (y/n) _,_ ” Oikawa called softly, offering the last bite of _namagashi_ to his significant other who looked up at him and opened her mouth to receive the lotus-shaped dessert. “Were you jealous when your _ane-san_ held my hand?”

(Y/n) felt the dessert lodge itself in her throat before she washed it down with the water from the water bottle that she’d swiped from the buffet table hours earlier; the party was in its last few legs and that was evident by the way that most of her father’s guests were swaying back and forth on their feet and singing old folk songs; anyone who didn’t know better couldn’t have made them out to be either gang leaders or CEOs of various companies all over Japan.

The setter reached around his girlfriend and patted her back—also taking that as his chance to pull her in closer to him as he pressed his back against the rough trunk of the tree that they were loitering under. (Y/n) looked away from him, a blush evident on her cheeks even in the dim light.

Oikawa took that as a ‘yes’, and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he lifted his free hand up and cupped her cheek, making her look at him, before leaning down and covering her lips with his. She sighed against his lips, practically melting against him as her arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

Briefly, he broke their kiss and whispered, “I didn’t know that you looked so cute when you’re jealous, (y/n)- _chan_.”

His only response was an irritated huff before his lips were claimed—rather aggressively—by his flustered girlfriend.


End file.
